


Oyasumi, Mata Ashita

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodnight, see you tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyasumi, Mata Ashita

Jaejoong falls asleep first, his head on Changmin's lap, his knees over Yoochun's. When the van sways, it threatens to roll Jaejoong off into the footwell, his body loose and relaxed. Changmin reaches for him, looks across to see Yoochun doing the same at the other end and they smile at each other. Yunho's snoring in the row in front, his head against the window, Junsu on the other side of the aisle curled into an uncomfortable-looking ball, though it never seems to bother him when the time comes to get to his feet again. Changmin tightens his grip on Jaejoong, and lets his own eyes slip shut.


End file.
